


离别时分

by Ian012



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22881301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ian012/pseuds/Ian012
Summary: 在修道院内作为修女长大（和被玩弄）的快斗和新来的神父白马的故事
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Other(s), 白快
Comments: 5
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 双性快斗警告！抹布x快斗警告！泥塑警告！

1.

天空是干冷滞涩的灰白，延绵无垠，修道院内信徒们的眼睛也都是灰的，他们每天都花很长时间闭眼祈祷，睫毛静静垂落，像铁栅栏。老旧的彩窗过分迷离，他们把它也当做上帝的旨意而非色彩，唯二的亮色来自久未修葺的灰色墙面，那里裂开了缝隙，露出发沉的暗红色；还有墙脚的青苔，靠洗涤餐具的水滋养，小而干巴。

这般干燥无雨而又太阳仍被遮住的天气持续了很久，直到一位受人尊敬和爱戴的老嬷嬷死去，她临终前说自己是幸福的，她得到了主的指引，而后幸福地闭上了眼睛。那场雨终于落了下来，粗糙的黑色麻布长袍和白色的头巾，洇出水痕，苔藓浓阴的绿饱满而润泽，人们说这是主迎接纯洁的灵魂而降下的福泽。在这里，降生到离去都必须纯洁无瑕。语言若不是为了赞美和唱诗，则没有出口的必要，在高大森严的墙内，缄默和单调便是最简单的虔诚。

嬷嬷过世的第二天，有还在领洗期的十二三岁的小修女说她们在墨绿的浓荫下看见一双棕色的鞋子，工整漂亮，系着精致的结，泛着被打湿的温和的光而并不被泥土所脏污。但很快会有已经过了六年发愿的修女和五年发愿的神父来训诫她们，让她们再一遍遍地用稚嫩美好的童音读书，用齐齐的乐音盖过一切诱惑，久而久之，也没有人再疑心那抹属于俗世的颜色是否在这里出现过，大家只看到新来了一位年轻的神父，头发是暖茶色，眼睛是暗红色，欧洲的深邃轮廓糅了些许东方的柔和，他的手骨节分明，常握着胸前银色的十字架，声音轻柔，是所有念书的男声中最让人感到宁静的一位。

他来到这里主持葬礼，便要由四个童贞女在前，领着一个献花女，捧着鲜花献给神父。白衣的童贞女拥着黑衣的美丽献花女——这孩子为嬷嬷和老修女们所厌恶，因为她漂亮，黑色略有些蜷曲的头发尽数裹在方巾里面，把整张标致的、精雕细琢的脸露出来，眼珠齁蓝，是八月盛夏的晴朗天空，纯粹而浓烈。身体修长柔软得像一株刚刚长成的柳树，纤细的腰肢，姣好的手臂在宽大的黑色修女袍中裹着，轻轻抬起的时刻，美好的轮廓若隐若现，是迷雾中的倩影，冰原极地上的鲜花，这样的含蓄而纯净的美甚至胜过长裙下裸露的，幼鹿般纤细的脚踝。

这样的美在这此处便是罪恶。白马低头，克制地接过美好天使的馈赠，他的眼神同那抹浮动着闪光的蓝眼睛轻轻碰了一下，对方便低下了头，一只低头行礼的白天鹅般优雅得体。只在那一瞬间，白马捕捉到了别的什么，那是鸟儿受惊的眼神——他在养鹰，很懂得这种天真而机敏的生物，而眼前的修女更加小巧和温热，是两只手可以捧住的一团新雪，白色的小兔，或安静将头与身体蜷在一起的白鸽，被体温灼得微微颤抖。

“愿主保佑您。”献花的小修女轻声说，她的声音是那一点儿沙哑裹不住的好听。  
年轻的神父回礼，在低头、躬身到腰杆重新笔直的慢动作中，他将对面的人再次从脚踝看到了眼睛，没有错过那借着纯黑厚重的布料遮羞的伶仃颤抖和赤裸而慌乱的眼神，白皙的面庞上浮现一小片潮湿的绯色，眼睛是浸在其中湿润的月亮。

这不是真正洁白无瑕的纯洁修女该有的眼神，可是因为太美了，没有人会在意白玫瑰花瓣上究竟是月光还是夜露。又或者，正是太过洁白，才显得既像任人摆布的玩具，又像披着火鼠裘的辉夜姬，不弄脏就会回到天上，只有在囚笼中、在灰色的高墙里，在泥和土里被蹂躏过一遭，才是能抱住的有温度的人。

她是在忍住哭泣吗？白马对修道院内的某些由洗礼二字美化的丑恶行径有所耳闻，那慌乱的湿漉漉的眼神像一根刺，契入他的心脏，不深，但伴随着细小针扎一样的不适。他将指甲刺入掌心，短暂的疼痛令人清醒，得以念完致辞，用轻柔的声音告慰，但并非对死者，而是对神。与会者掌心合十，低头的对象并非棺木中曾受人爱戴的嬷嬷，而是十字架，是受难像，是神。

棺木被妥善地抬上马车，这具身体离开灰色的高墙，离开紧闭的黑色铁栅栏，去往墓园。白马注意到刚刚的献花修女出神地望着远去马车的背影，直到被旁边的拄着华丽手杖的主教提醒。  
“表现得很好，快斗。”那透着明显老态的声音赞美道。  
原来她叫快斗。白马想，黑羽快斗，Kaito，Kaito。确实是让人很容易反复去念想回味的可爱名字。  
快斗则剧烈地颤了一下，祈祷的双手更加合紧了，纤细苍白的手指交叉并拢，十字架在掌心静默生辉，在能洗去一切罪恶的圣歌中之下，白马没有错过一丝晶亮的、粘稠的水痕顺着幼鹿般纤细的脚踝流下。

接下来是领圣餐的时间，一道圆拱门状开启，信徒们静默地排队进入，在几张黑色长桌的两侧坐好，在享受一小盘菜和肉之前，先要向尽头装饰的受难十字架表示感激。这些繁琐冗长的规矩是现在的白马所必须忍耐的，扮演一位严厉而慈爱，虔诚又冷淡的神父而不露出任何破绽。但修道院本身已经被忠诚而填满，行动的虔诚比不上神父的头衔，他因此克制不住地去看刚刚的修女，腰背笔直，袖口滑落一截，露出白的耀眼的手腕，用刀叉挑起一点点食物放入口中，眼神专注而沉静。白马告诉自己不要再想了，现在的自己就应该是六根清净的神职人员，能够让他用饱含崇高热情的眼神注视的，应当是主教，是十字架，是神，不该再想坊间流传的下流艳事。

他怀着敬意看了一眼主教，却震惊地发现主教已经有些浑浊的双眼越过黑色的长桌，兜不住难以言明的狂热，一路烧到黑发蓝眼的美丽修女身上。

2.

妓女和嫖客的故事是口耳相传的小食，谁都至少尝过那么一口，甚至在修院内，也有保存完好的禁书，主教和嬷嬷教育孩子们说，那些都是脏污和罪过，越是这样，越有胆大的学徒借着月光偷偷去读，对着看不懂的男孩子“犯罪”的部分掩嘴。

快斗从未参与其中，因为那脆黄的纸张上的某些段落，他曾在代表神的旨意的人面前用轻柔的嗓音念过，甚至一遍又一遍地预演过某些插图中的动作——永远的预演，永不实现的呈现。九岁的时候父亲因意外过世，他便被送进了修道院，脸上的血痕和脏污被清洗擦拭干净后，露出一双被泪水洗过的剔透的蓝眼睛，主教眼角的褶子又深了几分，慈爱地抚摸了他柔软的黑发。净体仪式中，主教的目光如一条滑腻的蛇，游过天真裸露的肌肤。那之后，快斗的身体就裹在黑色的长裙之下，白蕾丝滚边被风掀起的时候，才露出漂亮的小腿。

快斗这么好看，更适合女孩子的衣服吧。主教将手掌放在左胸，眼中几乎充盈泪水，看着台阶下被换上裙子的黑发蓝眼睛的孩子，而在进入修院之前，他从未体验过这般两腿下空荡荡凉飕飕的感觉。  
而在更久以后，他才更深刻地体会到年迈的主教所说的话的真正含义。

快斗跪在昏暗的室内，月光在修女袍上镀了一层薄薄的霜，主教颤巍巍地环过他一手养大的小修女的纤细腰身，这具身体乖巧地像只温热雪白的小动物，微微低下头，红潮泛上白皙的脸颊，吐息变得灼热荒乱。宽厚的大手滑过快斗只裹着一层布料的腰，圆润饱满的臀，探入裙子里面去。  
那下面当然是空荡荡的，什么也没有被允许穿上。快斗咬着嘴唇，喉咙里逸出细细的呜咽，主教抚上那处已经自顾自湿润许久的女花，有意一点点磨蹭，让细嫩柔软的地方泌出更多的黏糊汁液，把他干枯的手指都泡肿，仿佛这样他就能年轻起来。

你做得很好，快斗。做得好。主教沙哑地叹息，和赞美神的时候一模一样的语气。他触到了那个冰凉的小玩意儿，狠狠地摁了一下，快斗匆匆捂住嘴也没能忍住急促高亢的喘息，大腿腰臀一阵乱颤，几乎跪不住，又一股温热液体冲出来，打湿了裙摆。——实际上，那里早在给新来的神父献花时，一步一步走上神圣的台阶时就已经湿透了，他铆足了劲也只没让令人头晕目眩的快感真的灭顶，忍住了嗓子里的呻吟，无法控制高潮时的液体流下莹白圆润的腿根。  
快斗，不要看白马神父。你是属于神的，属于我的。主教的力不从心的喘息在耳边回响，快斗的双手撑在冰凉的地面，泪眼迷蒙地摇头又点头，换来那枚冰凉的，卡在最敏感处的坠子再被人一阵拉扯，长裙掀到了腰际，主教看见地板上又被落下的水迹洇出痕迹。  
那在白马想象中如柳条一般纤细柔软的身体具象化成有着少许红色掐痕的白肉，这是自快斗16岁起，再沉默和朴素的黑色布料也遮掩不住的美好身体被这双手调教许久的成果。修院令他的成长缺失，以致于人们注意到他的青涩时，也无法忽视他的饱满和芬芳，如同一颗早熟而未被采摘的果实。  
那折磨他一整天的小巧淫具终于被取了下来，快斗的腰肢瘫软下去，被主教捞在怀里，自下而上，手轻而易举地探进宽松的黑袍子，抚上快斗的胸乳，那里需要稍稍用力推挤，才能握住一小团白嫩乳肉，其实本该没什么感觉，可是对主教来说意义非凡，这具身体如今的淫荡馈赠专属他一人，颤抖是因为他粗糙的手指，呻吟是因为他的唇舌。洁白如羔羊的修女在他的手中颤抖喘息，不住因高潮溅出淅淅沥沥的液体，让他有种自己会好起来的错觉。  
快斗，快斗。他不住磨蹭着少年的脸庞，眼中尽是淫猥，又狡猾地像蛇，他终于放开了被玩弄得硬挺的乳粒，探入早就翕张不已的小口，那里早就烂熟，轻轻一戳就有大股清透的情液溅出来，像破了皮的软桃，肥嫩湿润。  
快斗情不自禁地夹紧了主教的手，这是在一整年的调教中他学来的，从念那些让人懵懂的面红耳赤的禁书开始，从主教按书上淫邪奇诡的画面，揉弄他异于常人的私处开始。那条缝隙颤抖着含住了渴望已久的东西，熟练吞吐着进出的手指，水声充斥在耳朵里，热得快要融化的软肉紧紧嘬着，被指甲轻轻一刮，蜜水漫流。  
快斗再也克制不住呻吟，毫无伪装和修饰，短促而低哑，泄在主教的手心里，双眼被甜痛的欢愉填满，好久才闭了闭，眼泪顺着脸庞落下来。  
“愿主宽恕你，我的孩子。”主教欣慰地看着腰酸腿软，泪水涟涟的快斗。  
“愿主...保佑...您...”快斗断断续续地重复道，低头亲吻了胸前的十字架。

快斗将衣裙整理好，裙摆重新垂落，只露出纤细脚踝，因为颤抖，背影像离群的牡鹿那样柔弱而优美。主教露出贪婪的笑容，空气中淡淡的腥味还未完全散去，他纯洁又淫荡的孩子已经将腰背挺得笔直，白色方巾下的蓝眼睛耀眼而纯粹——快斗是真的相信这具美丽的身体是畸形的，是罪孽，要以这般方式向主赎罪。每想到这里，他就更快活几分，除了他自己，没人知道黑色修女裙包裹下的身躯是如何布满红痕，圆润的大腿和臀部是如何在他的手中波浪一样颤抖，潮喷吹水了一次又一次的。

3.

白马探的父母都是精明的商人，也曾有过一些唬人的贵族头衔，住十万法郎的宅邸，种着大片的天竺葵和玫瑰。他嗅着最新鲜的书香墨气长大，眼睛亮得像星星。他既生得一副好容貌，头脑也好用，加之做事精确（随身带一只精确的金色怀表），在话剧界炙手可热。

新角色是一名墨守成规、思想腐朽的神父，这对从小生活在相对宽松环境中的白马来说实在难以揣摩，而另一方面，关于流传许久的，神圣高墙内的种种阴私使人想要一探究竟，出于对剧本的逻辑考量，他决心进入真正的修院。这份神圣的工作以算不得太高的价格被拿下，那所修院确实老旧，灰墙碎瓦，小小修葺一番的费用加上一些给领头主教恰到好处的甜头，譬如，银制的餐具，黄金的烛台，既符合老旧的教会眼光，也彰显其身份。这份礼物换得主教的亲自指导，他得到恩准换上黑袍，拿起十字架，成为一名备受尊崇的神父。

这位神父懂得太多修院内的人视为禁忌的东西，也懂得昏暗的、冰冷的室内发生的一切，向他献过花的美丽修女被老丑的主教禁锢，绝望而不受控制的高潮。这样的大人物年轻时没有机会，老来终于可以肆意玩弄白净而纯洁的肉体，却被力不从心四字弄得咬牙切齿，只得用更多让人难堪羞耻的手段逼出可怜修女的哭叫。  
但他也可耻地起了反应，这晦暗的情事被分割在小小的一方矮窗中，在稀薄的月光里影影绰绰，只有快斗完整高潮的表情在惨白的光亮中美得惊心动魄，眼睫上的泪珠、脸颊的红晕让光都活过来，裹了一层温暖的蜜色。被这样的美丽滋润，真的会获得生的气息吧？难怪这个老头要这么折磨她。快斗，快斗。白马梦呓一样轻轻念着修女的名字，像是望见了狄安娜的破开夜空满载星光的飞箭，便想追着它，直到月亮上去。

快斗跌跌撞撞地推开门走了出来，还微微打着颤，刚出生的幼鹿一样，想走得快一些，更快一些，应当是不想被人发现。月光披在他身上，一块神赐的雪白头纱，遮住暧昧情色的痕迹，他是新娘中最放荡的，娼妓中最纯洁的。  
在快斗终于又酸又麻的下体支撑不住软倒的时刻，白马的臂弯终于适时出现，柔软的温热在胸膛滚过一遭，要用上吻一朵玫瑰那样的珍重，才能克制不将他锁入怀中。  
“...谢谢。”快斗瞳孔的蓝不再平静，像投了一块奶糖后被搅拌的浓稠绵软，“您怎么在这？”他的尾音微微颤抖，哭过的轻微鼻音难以掩饰。  
这是白马一生中最想要诚实的时刻，但他不能，不能说我是跟着你后面走的呀......快斗。他的嘴唇轻轻动了一下，没有用最温柔的声音把简单的音节念出口，前面是一条白茫茫的雪铺的长路，只能快斗一个人走完，任何别的人踏上一步，剔透的自尊就被立刻折断。  
可他也不想说谎，任何言语在此刻都苍白无力，直到快斗的声音响起，宛如湖心的月亮颤动，“您不是神父...对么？”  
白马的瞳孔缩了一瞬，快斗立刻向后退了一步，晚风托起黑色的裙摆，看起来像一朵试探着绽放的花，比起更采摘，更羞于舒展。他的心和身体都像是被细心糅过的，在月光里浸过一遍，被苦难碾过一遍，却被打磨得更通透澄澈。白马意识到自己吓到了他，便轻轻低下头，在小修女惊慌的眼神中执起他的手，在手背上落下一个歉疚的吻。  
快斗的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸颊红透，白马抬起头，轻柔地说：“是，可不可以帮我保密呢？”

-TBC-


	2. 伪章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 修女袍被撕毁了，被神遗弃的羊之子躺到祭坛上，在十字架的注视下接受最后的洗礼。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.伪章，并不是连着第1章的，别带脑子当一个背景相同的里番向番外就行了  
> 2.搞小修女设定就是为了泥为了抹布为了开车为了爽  
> 3.抹布，灌药，轮奸，斗斗很可怜，作者不做人，一潭黑泥，没什么特殊癖好看到这里就可以走了  
> 4.千万不要雷还强迫自己看，看完了再跑来辱骂作者，作者会持十级撕逼证上岗回骂

主教年纪大了，双眼不复年轻时精明，却没忘他一手养大的雪白的美丽雌兽原本是什么。那时候快斗才多大，从被焚毁的戏院被人抱到修院，煤灰和血污糊在身上，嬷嬷用清水擦干净他的脸，而在这些动作完成之前，那双亮晶晶的蓝眸子已经越过了尘嚣，悲伤让它们发光。这是鸟类的眼神，天真而机敏，乘着风，是能越过厚重高墙的存在，主教因此更喜欢他了：花朵绽放在极地严寒之中才最美，去往温室便一文不值。

白鸟在懵懵懂懂中被养大，羽翼完好，但不会飞翔。这是主教驯养的结果，年轻时精明的手段有过之而无不及地被用到快斗身上，他教他的孩子什么是美，什么是丑；什么是过，什么是赎。教义由他定义，美丽的身体便成了被蛇咬过一口的果实，为了这缝隙，要日日向主偿还。连这份淫荡都要由这双已经半干枯的手亲自掌控，怎么能容忍漂亮的蓝的眼睛向别处望？他咬牙切齿，却无可奈何，快斗，快斗，他在唇齿间反复啮咬这个名字，像要把他生吞活剥，因为他同样清醒地知道，总有一天，他的鸟儿会试探着起飞，直至离开这堵高墙。

快斗和那新来的所谓“神父”走得太近，早课之后，圣餐之后，连例行的忏悔在老主教眼中也成了二人私通的证明。事实上只是白马在台上，而快斗在台下，他们中间隔了一个高台和摊开的教本。他疯了，为还未发生的事妒火中烧；但也许他是对的，因为还未发生的另一种说法是，它即将发生。向往自由的人总是相互吸引，如同月亮和潮汐，这是亘古不变的真理，谁也改变不了。

已经进入到昼短夜长的天了，主教一反常态，没有让快斗再来暗室。这有什么意思呢？快斗能用从死去的父亲那里继承的技巧，仿出甜润的女音去读禁书中的段落，娓娓道来一段缠绵的交合，可快斗的眼神却从未沉浸其中，一汪太过沉静的湖。只有在褪去他的衣裳，抚上雪白的乳肉，掐上嫩红的花蒂时，他的眼睛才会变得迷乱又湿润，笔直纤细的双腿像蛇一样紧紧扣住在其中作乱的手。再穿上黑裙时，便又恢复到一尘不染的漂亮姿态。

——或许比修女裙，白色更适合快斗吧？与月亮这么相配的孩子，应该披上白头纱，用新雪和月光纺成的蕾丝装点，再把他揉碎，在一捧圣洁的光中绽放成烂熟的模样。主教颤巍巍地站起来，神杖在地上有节奏地敲出短促有力的声音，他知道，快斗，他纯洁的孩子不会无缘无故地长大的。

每一次晦暗情事的最开头，无论快斗的身体有多么僵硬，都总还是乖顺的。快斗对长久相处的人总有依恋，在某些时刻，主教扮演的仁慈宽厚的父亲相当成功，以至于这个下流的摇摇欲坠的谎言至今还未坍塌。

主教大人......。快斗跪下，裙摆散开在两侧，在暗金纹的地板上像一朵黑玫瑰诱人采摘。主教的手从他的下巴到脖颈到肩头，缓慢又淫猥地揉捏，快斗的皮肤控制不住地泛了一层粉。主教的手缓慢挑开白色的衣襟，这种仪式感令快斗害怕，主教许久未曾请他来神圣的祭坛前，那只在大约一年前，他念着书中让人面红耳热的段落时，身上的衣物才被缓缓褪去，他隐约知道这是不对的，将身体奉献给神的人怎么能这样......那是他第一次违抗主教的命令，一半是怀疑，一半是害怕，却很快被腿心传来的一波又一波酥麻的快感冲昏了头脑，回过神来，大腿沾满了滑腻的水，浑身酥软的站不起来——这就是罪孽和偿还吗？无处可去也无家可归的处境在那一刻清晰无比，一次又一次被带往高潮的强制压迫中，快斗近乎绝望地将一切真的归咎于自己的身体。再后来就没有这样费心思的诱骗，主教一次次直白要求他到暗室去，将手伸进长裙里面。

裙装从圆润的肩头滑落，快斗打了个哆嗦，主教的手没有像预料中那样抚上来，一圈冰凉的器物靠上了他的唇。主教微微弓着身子，双手捧着崭新的银杯，故作欣慰的笑容因嘴角扯得太高而显得淫邪无比。

这是...什么？快斗望着主教。  
好孩子，快斗，这是仪式的第一步。主教的声音压不住激动。来，喝了它...好孩子，我的快斗。  
......仪式？  
你所得的一切，你的身体，你的血肉，要向主偿还。主教的手捏住了快斗的下巴，看着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，曾经这是他宝贝的金丝雀，如今成为一片连雀的阴影。  
喝了它，喝了它。疯狂的男人的嘴唇都在哆嗦，眼里一片疯狂，快斗定定地看着他，眼中的恐惧和怀疑再也兜不住——他头一偏躲过了杯子，扯起衣物向门外逃去。  
Haku...！刚刚念出第一个音节，快斗的嘴被一只大手从背后捂上，他惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，这不是主教的手，他想回头，却被拖曳着回到主教面前，关节被卡住动弹不得，主教的脸近在咫尺，快斗难以置信地发现他的眼中近乎含泪。  
下巴被抬起，冰冷的液体被灌入口中，一股令人作呕的甜腻冲进了大脑，快斗一阵咳嗽，被身后的男人掐住喉咙，确保他一滴不漏地咽了下去。主教庄严地点了点头，身后的男人松开了手臂，快斗软倒在地板上，裙摆旋出一朵盛放的花，微微缺氧的脸上浮现潮红，晕眩的视野里是同样在修院工作的神甫，如今的表情同野兽无异。

这是主教还未让他读到的禁书的最后一个故事，在教会中，一些明面上被称为祭祀或仪式的集会的真实面貌：被献祭的其实是羔羊般洁白的修女。

后方的神甫沉默地压住快斗的手腕，前面的则将他的双腿折起来，衣裙不再被温柔对待，撕扯成条，光裸的两条长腿大开，快斗崩溃地挣扎，在隐秘的暗房他从未这般向人大敞过双腿，却只让腿根的白腻软肉在男人手心里颤得更厉害，泛了一层妖异的淡红。他很快意识到这并非被摩擦所致，那被迫灌下的甜液让他整个人虚软无力，从腿心泛起的热意一直烧到指尖，两瓣粉嫩唇肉因姿势缘故被分开，露出嫣红的缝隙，主教缓缓俯身，用手指轻轻揉了揉，被调教得驯服的那处立刻渗出清澈的水液，这场面看得两名神甫的呼吸均粗重了几分。主教露出满意的笑容，他养的漂亮小鸟即便发出悲鸣，也能让任何听到的人动情。

可怜的小修女湿透了，前面秀气的阴茎也硬得淌水，但是主教几乎不会理会，他最了解快斗的淫荡。中指被温热黏腻的阴唇挤着，顺畅地滑入了绽开的缝隙之中，湿润层叠的媚肉立刻裹紧了开始吸嘬，谁都想在这处温热的蜜壶多待一会儿，但主教没有丝毫留恋地抽出了手指，留下空虚地翕张着的穴口。

快斗别急。主教慈祥地安慰道。快斗只是紧闭眼睛，咬着嘴唇，不想让呻吟泄出分毫，只有颤动的睫毛出卖了他。

之后几分钟都没有动静，只是锁住快斗身体的力道突然重了很多，像是要压制什么，快斗不知道会发生什么，茫然地等待着，直到下体被贴上冰凉冷硬的物什。呀、不要......好凉，难受.....快斗的眼泪唰地落下，手脚本能地挣动，却被尽数压下，眼睁睁地看着银色杯盏里的液体缓缓被自己的雌穴接纳，分量其实很少，只是敏感的肉道根本无法承受，每一层褶皱都被淫药浸了个透彻，颤抖着收缩，泌出更多的情动液体。

不要...停下......。快斗哭喘，酸胀是快感不断堆积，再多一下就要了命一般，淫药和情液搅在一起，将雪白的身子泡得绵软滚烫，主教的呼吸都急促起来，手上的动作也重了几分，抹了一手甜香黏液，在嫩红的肉蒂上变着法的蹂躏，这是快斗最禁不住碰的地方，平时尚且能揉着这处轻而易举被送上高潮，此刻更是抽搐着喷了一次水。

乳尖开始涨得硬挺，身后的神甫握住那一捧柔软的乳肉揉搓，快斗的呻吟再也克制不住，他的意识越来越模糊，被汹涌的情潮淹没了，纤细的腰反弓着，像一弯被折断的月亮。主教看着他心爱的孩子露出的淫态，呼吸开始急促起来。快斗，快斗。他喟叹着，颤抖的手抚过被泪水浸润的快斗的嫣红的眼角，他已经完全不在乎了，只想让花苞绽放出最艳丽烂熟的模样。

那个小口满是水液，随意伸进一根手指就能压出噗滋声，道貌岸然的神父的黑袍被顶起弧度，快斗泪眼迷蒙地看着可怖的性器，那是主教无法展示给他的，因此头一次见，他怕得不停摇头，退路却被牢牢堵实，被淫药研磨的柔软小口热切地含住了凿进来的硬物，头一次被贯穿到如此地步，快斗什么都无法思考了，眼前发黑，媚肉先一步蠕动吮吸起了没有进行下一步动作的男人，抽搐着渴望更加的肏干，泪和汗不停地落。

身后的神甫松开了桎梏，快斗磕在坚硬的地板上，暗金纹环绕着素白的身体，一场盛宴般的献祭。他注意到这位修女的手格外漂亮，因受不住快感而紧紧揪住自己衣服的样子格外动人，只是未免浪费，他拉着快斗的手腕，把自己半勃的器物送入纤细的十指中虚虚拢住，享受快斗无意识的服务。这场淫乱的集会比他预想的还要好，好上千倍百倍都不为过，平日被囚禁在黑色长裙中的黑羽快斗有多么耀眼纯净，现在裸露的白肉、红痕和痴态就有多放荡勾人。如果不是老主教不允，他甚至想狠狠操弄一番那虔诚亲吻十字架的唇。

前面的男人则缓缓开始了动作，被煨得熟红软烂的穴夹得他粗喘不已，直直向前捅，逼得修女倒抽了一口长气，随后缓缓抽动，淫药被顶入最深处，快斗尖叫一声，反抗的动作在压制下变得倒像自己扭着腰渴求了， 臀肉直颤，腿又被掰开了些，却几乎感受不到羞耻了，整个人热得要化成泥，要被捏成什么样就什么样。内里仿佛咬着一团温热的火舌，腔道不停地收紧，快斗呜咽着，不知道自己想要什么，也不知道自己会变成什么样，他曾以为主教对他做的就是性事的全部，但在此刻他想起了禁书中的其他部分——原来是这样的。主教沿着被撑开充血的肉口轻轻画着圈，感受一下被这个饥渴的淫洞的舒爽，眼里的欲火更旺。他淫荡的快斗在刚被顶进去时就射了精，双眼空洞地抽搐，漂亮的蕊花淅淅沥沥滴水，那里面得舒服成什么样啊？

快斗被操得不断发出软吟，柔韧的大腿情不自禁夹紧了他身上的男人。主教满意又轻蔑地笑，伸手揉着快斗汗湿的大腿内侧，那里还留着之前被掐出的红痕，一小股一小股流出的蜜水蹭湿了手指，他啧了一声，毫不留情地狠掐了一下暴露的红肿肉蒂，快斗如濒死的鱼一般猛弹，一大股清澈阴精淋漓溅出。身上的男人停了下来，拔出阴茎，精液尽数射在被扯烂了的修女裙上。快斗的胸膛起伏，湿软的穴口张合，缓缓溢出清透液体，好久才反应过来，祭品何止他一个人呢？这两位神甫同样是在出卖肉体，演一出不堪入目的戏罢了。

神像高高在上，石雕的圆睁的双目静静看着这一整场淫刑，并不给出半分怜悯。快斗闭上眼睛，身后的神甫掐住了他的腰，把他掰成更淫乱的姿势，从后面顶了进去，极深极重，乳尖落在另一双手里，被掐得又麻又痒，甚至有滑腻的舌咬住再放开，吃得啧啧作响，他甚至不敢想这是谁，当然也很难分神去想了，这个姿势能进到极深处，软肉被被连连捣弄，从腰眼往上酥麻了整个背脊，早就酸软的穴肉被更深更急的剖开，刮得肉壁酸软，泄出的温热淫液被堵在穴内，浪荡出水声。快斗忍住了眼泪，没能忍住灭顶时的尖叫，浑身死一般的痉挛，身体冲着主教大敞，大腿和腰臀的软肉白的晃眼，主教的喉头滚动，清晰的咕咚一声吞咽。

快斗，快斗...来我这里，来.....主教压着嗓子呢喃，眼里闪着疯狂的光。快斗用了全部的力气挣扎反抗，拼命摇头，泪水和涎水沾湿了漂亮的脸，刚刚高潮过两次的身体酸软无力，穴口驯服地张开，湿漉漉的蒙着一层色情的水光，浑身都是被疼爱的痕迹，主教笑得要看不见眼睛，他养大的漂亮鸟儿，含苞的花朵，要在他的爱抚调教下成为新娘，修女袍被撕毁了，被神遗弃的羊之子躺到祭坛上，在十字架的注视下接受最后的洗礼。

这出戏最终让他好起来一次，勃起的阴茎对着湿透滑腻的肉缝好几次，终于塞了进去，他心满意足地舔吻着快斗脸上的泪水，毫无技巧地顶弄起来，快斗却早就因为长时间的调教要受不住了，裹着他战栗不已。男人抵死把自己往最深处磨，陷在一圈不断收缩的环状软肉中，他发出快乐的叫喊——他的孩子果然是最完美的，即便被别人先行占有过，也无法留下痕迹。快斗，快斗。他重复呢喃着，把自己的手指一根根扣进快斗柔嫩的指缝之间，这里也很敏感，能让快斗的淫水淅淅沥沥落得满腿根都是。

快斗被主教送上了一次完整的高潮，几乎昏死过去，迷迷糊糊间，有什么微凉的液体贴着内壁涌了进来，他呻吟着抚上了酸胀的小腹。泪水顺着脸庞缓缓流下，他也不知道会不会真如同男人所说的那样，怀上一个孩子。

End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 码字很辛苦，喜欢的话可以留评论（不喜不要留


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特别泥，基本可以当原耽看了，别骂了我下次还敢

修道院，禁欲和严苛的代名词，老修女们早已将这二字贯彻，除开在信徒们心中德高望重的主教和帮忙打水浇灌的园丁，没有住过第三个男人。白马打破了这个界限，他觉得如果要取得更多更好的素材，便非要在这里住上一段日子不可。

年幼的女学徒们对他好奇，但不敢靠近；已经发愿多年的正式修女们则大都不愿多看他，忙于传教和祷告。过于清静和沉闷的修院生活和那日晚上目睹的荒诞淫行像两块断裂的夹板，将他的神经嵌在中间撕扯，他虽然早就听说过一些蒙在黑白罩衫之下的艳色传闻，也和一些同学一块儿读过《十日谈》，但亲眼看见的那一刻仍是受了巨大的冲击。但其实，被圣洁禁锢又秘密地蹂躏撕扯的，是那位蓝眼睛的美丽修女才对吧？

白马睡不着，翻了个身，床板发出吱呀一声，这所修院确实年岁太大了，连绵的雨水一浇，砌的不那么密实的粗粝方砖建筑便显得摇摇欲坠，床铺也很难热乎起来。本来在雨点淅淅沥沥地敲打着叶片的时候是最容易睡着的，但现在只使他心中烦闷，随身携带的金色怀表走过了一圈又一圈，滴滴答答的发条声细细地扎进耳朵里去，炉火噼里啪啦地烧着柴，不旺，有些苍白，看起来温和又明亮。和快斗给人的感觉一样。

他赶紧摇了摇头，闭了闭眼睛，这个名字倒不像修女而是魔女了，要不他怎么会这么轻易就念出口呢？可那苍白的火光的阴影却一直在脑海里挥之不去，每每让他想起莽撞地扶住那位修女的晚上的月亮，也是那样苍白，露水深重，坠在白色的铃兰和草叶上，像一颗即将落下的透明的泪珠。

火舌仍然在毕毕剥剥地响着，白马终于忍不住站了起来，轻轻压住壁炉中的火堆，直到橘红的火星在灰堆里最后无力地跳了两下，他才披上神父的黑袍，撑开伞走入雨中。那天晚上他提出要送快斗回到住所，在修女有些惊慌的蓝眼睛中匆忙找了许多理由，毫无疑问，以白马的好面孔和演技，足以骗过外面的任何姑娘——当然是外面的，在修院已经待了有八年的快斗对于“您看起来身体欠佳”，“是绅士的礼节”这些话已然陌生，在这里没人会这么说话，沉默即虔诚，祷告即交谈。

微妙的，来自曾经熟悉的另一个世界的语言像一阵温暖的风，载着阔别了八年的气息向他吹来，“...您不是神父...对么？”他开口问道，很轻，像生怕打碎了月亮，或是惊扰了渴盼许久的梦境。

金发红瞳的年轻男人心若擂鼓，他将那只漂亮纤细的手握得更紧了些，“是的...可不可以帮我保密呢？”

现在他们拥有同一个秘密了，无论何时何地，人们总能通过交换一两个小秘密变得更亲切和熟稔。

快斗告知了白马他的住所，在修院的钟楼上，要爬长长的弯曲的楼梯，但下面是一块很漂亮的花圃。白马终于承认他对修院不太了解，在这之前，他一直以为这儿的兄弟姊妹们会住在一块儿。“也有不住在修院的教姊，但...”话在这里突兀地停下了，快斗转过身对白马轻轻鞠了一躬，腰肢像柔嫩的杨柳，“我到了，感谢您。”

白马停下了脚步，如梦初醒一般，没来得及说什么便看见修女踏上了长长的楼梯，玫瑰的荆棘掩住了一小部分栏杆，莫名其妙的，他仿佛看见了稀世的白鸟回到了幽深的笼中，落下忧伤的尾羽。直到快斗的裙摆也消失了，他才一步三回头地离开，他本来是去再请教一番礼法教义，但此刻阵阵作呕。如果是为了学习和体验，他在故事的最开始便接触了最黑暗的内核，本可以就此离开，但有什么别的东西在他的心里落下了种子，年轻的心中流淌的热血浇灌着脆弱的种子，让他不忍就此放弃和离开。

他终于走到了那座钟楼下面，乌云时不时地散开一些，一瞬的星光在其中明灭。白马好像被这细小的光芒警醒了，无论是黑黢黢的园圃，还是风吹动草地的沙沙声，都表示这座修院已经陷入沉睡之中——我在这种时候来做什么？他站定了一会儿，望着楼顶，已经很晚了，无论如何都太过冒犯。然而，然而......

一抹微弱的暖色灯光在窗口摇曳，白马的心为之一振，他不确定那是不是快斗的房间，但这足够成为他不离开的理由。他一步一步向上而去，每一步都踏得很实，这是他一贯提问和得到回答的方式，如果对方可以回答，他便会亲切地询问；如果对方不能或不想，便沿着他的路走过一遍，得到答案。他属实是个好演员，或许做侦探或者别的什么也很适合。

这是座寂寥的钟楼，他攀登到一半的时候如此想到。实际上，这座修道院所处的位置便是这座城市的灰旧而压抑的地带，在高处看得更清楚，灰蒙蒙的连绵的屋瓦在细雨中呈现出浅灰色，即便有白亮的反光水迹流淌在上面，也只衬得它们更加灰败了。白马撑着伞，眺望了一会儿阴森森的旧城区（或者说，老教区），大教堂的尖顶，便踱到了有着微弱暖光的门前。

那是扇没有拉上厚重窗帘的玻璃窗，白马有些惊讶，在这样的地方人人都恨不得把自己裹得严严实实，睡觉更不例外。当透过这扇透明的窗，他看见快斗的那一刻，那颗种子终于破土而出，给了他一个答案——他来这里仅仅是为了平复心中的思念，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛仅仅是澄澈专注地望着别处，也能给人宁静。

也或许仅仅是给了思念的人宁静。

快斗在给一支玫瑰认真地去刺，一支漂亮的带有螺纹的白蜡烛静静地燃烧，照亮了他姣好的面庞。桌上还并排摆着另外几支玫瑰，都是刚开的，还有百日菊和金盏。房间里还倒挂着另外一些已经扎好的干花束，小心地被微弱的烛火烘着。修女做这件事的时候同祷告和亲吻十字架的时候一样专注而虔诚，但，或许是因为跳动的火苗将金色的星星映到了蓝色瞳孔之上，令那张白皙的脸添了一抹生动的色彩。

和那天晚上被迫染上红晕和泪水的绝望脸庞不同（虽然，可鄙却无法否认的是那同样很美），此刻的快斗被晕了一层蜜色，看起来温热可亲，不再是易碎的月亮。他忍不住向前迈了一步，像所有鲁莽而热切的年轻人那样，手中的雨伞哗啦一声，抖落了许多晶亮水珠。

“...谁？”快斗激灵了一下，从椅子上站了起来。

白马来得及逃开，可是他不想，他伸出手，礼貌而笃定地敲了三下门，但许久都没有人开，快斗的身影从窗边消失了，白马知道他在门后犹豫。

“是我，你知道的...”，他开口答道，声音仍旧尽量轻而温和，混在飘摇的细雨的低低絮语之中，一个自然妥帖的请求或应允，“不是神父。”

门轻轻地开了，白马没有犹豫，走了进去。这是个低低的、散发着些许潮意的房间，一切陈设都很简陋，像所有一般印象中选择苦修的教徒们那样。但白马踏进去的那一刻，一股干燥的温暖的香气轻轻包裹住了他，是那些晾的快要完成的干花。桌上除了他刚刚看到的那些，还有未来得及处理的，用剪刀刚刚剪下的多余的花径，中央则躺着一本封皮印着十字架的教本。床铺简单，床头挂着圣子受难图（当然的），有些粗鲁地被这些漂亮干花围着。在另一个不太显眼的角落，有一个小的画框，立着一副简陋的素描，画的是一家三口，男人留的是八字胡，女人则是短发，中间是个有着蜷曲头发的漂亮孩子。

“请别介意。”快斗看起来有些局促，将那副画像倒扣下来，“...要喝点茶吗？”修院内很少有招待人的机会，他只能凭着记忆里还剩下的那些，试着模仿。

白马匆匆地摇了摇头，在进入屋子之前他有许多话想说，但看到快斗的那一刻就突然忘了。他想到曾经演过的一出喜剧，有句当时他轻蔑的台词，“真正的喜悦是无声的，无法传达的。”

“是我唐突了。”他紧紧皱着的眉毛在开口的一刻舒展开，“但是...没有办法，我的思考全被你打乱......以前从未有过这样的情况。”这话说得更加唐突，快斗有些不知所措，他干脆想去拿起茶具，却被温柔地捉住了手腕。

“你是唯一扰乱我思考的人。”白马直视着快斗的眼睛。

快斗脸红了，如果是在小的时候，还未进入修院的时候，他一定不会因为迎上热切的目光而脸红，事实上，他是尝尝主动伸手和给予爱的那个。但现在，他不知如何回应。

“您的手很凉。”

“我想，那是因为修建沾了水的花枝。”

“您喜欢做这些。”白马笑了一下。

“......啊，是的，”快斗眨了眨眼睛，这话对清净的修女来说有些大逆不道，“我喜欢玫瑰。”

外面又是一阵细雨喧嚣，跳动的烛火将小小的房间映得明亮，温暖，即便只能维持一小会儿——他看见那支蜡烛要被燃尽了。“我去换一支。”快斗抽开了细白的手腕，在深色的木质斗柜里取出另一支蜡烛和火柴。同那支漂亮的带有螺纹的不同，被取出的这支有些发黄，芯也有些破线，“抱歉，因为那样的是父母留给我的...已经不多了，”修女小声解释道，“您知道，我们不被允许拥有太多自己的东西....啊，也许我不该说这些...”

“不，没有。”白马急忙打断他，“如果可以，我想多听一些。”

快斗将蜡烛点燃，房间里好像更亮了一些。白马注意到雨停了，窗口成了深钴蓝色，苍白的星星像稀稀落落的灯火，映照出远处房屋影影绰绰的侧影，还有湿润的苍翠树叶，一点缥缈的微光落进屋子里来，如果这时候开窗的话，会看见在光下缓缓降落的尘埃，一阵轻薄的淡蓝色烟雾似的。快斗在这样的光中看着白马，随后感激地笑了一下，白马的心中涌起许多复杂的感情，他见过很多人，都没有这样澄澈如牝鹿的眼神。

这时传来一声早已被忘却的响声——守夜人打木梆子的声音。

太晚了，晚到天就要亮了。白马和快斗都知道，该离开了。“请从那边的小路走吧，”快斗说，他的声音很轻快，像轻车熟路，给了白马一点安慰。他觉得自己像真正来幽会的情夫了，为了被囚禁在高塔中的长发公主，或是要嫁给别的少年的茱丽叶。

在走出房门时，白马注意到那根断掉的门链，而快斗脸上的神色似有震动。

“这是什么？”白马尽量简短地问。

快斗的眼神闪烁了一下，咬了咬下嘴唇。在要离别的时刻，任何短暂的静默都让人揪心，他们都明白这点，最终快斗抬起脸，眼神像溺水的人抓住最后一根稻草，那么柔软、温顺......和悲切。如果他没有受过苦难就好了。白马情不自禁想到，可是明明已经受了这么多苦难，为什么这双蓝眼睛还能如此耀眼和纯净？

“主教......大人，他说，神爱世人，不可拒绝任何人。”快斗攥住了胸前的衣领，天鹅般的脖子上没有一直挂着的十字架，“所以他不允许那里有条门链。”

白马突然懂得了他表明身份前后快斗的紧绷和放松是为了什么。

“您...不是神父，懂得我在说什么，对吗？”快斗梦呓一般问道，白皙柔软的手交叠在胸口。

几乎令人落泪一般的温度传了过来，白马握住他的手，珍而重之，“我会再来的，我保证。我保证。”他小心翼翼地给了快斗一个拥抱，环住的温热的身体如洁白的羊羔般柔软。

晨光熹微，白马在一片温暖和寂静中离开了，途径被修女保管得很好的玫瑰花圃。绝大多数人仍沉浸在细雨带来的昏沉听觉中沉睡，没有人知道发生了什么，但曾经他以为这次体验要像之前许许多多次一样，不留痕迹地离开，永远不再回来。但现在命运降临在他的身上，他见证了不可思议的美和丑、束缚和力量，被荆棘囚禁的高塔之上的白鸟，如果你见过一次它的美丽、洁白的光辉，又怎么会忘掉呢？如果你被这样的美丽的生物全身心地信任过一次，又怎么会去辜负？怎么不爱上他呢？

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

雨季一过，信徒们开始忙碌起来，沉默的人群在汛期积攒许久的水，泽被四方般往大地每个角落泼洒。年迈的嬷嬷和年轻的修女只有在这时候才变得伶牙俐齿，手持教典，庄重而温和地摊开，干花束的幽香钻进钻进肺腑，人们陶醉地闭眼仰头的表情让她们发自内心地快乐：世人爱神。

快斗制作了相当数量的干花束，但并不被允许和修院的其他修女一起出门传教。他还未成年，没有正式成为一名清净高洁的修女，这是表面上的缘由；主教藉由此隐秘地控制他走出修院门的次数，却任由他不虔诚，摆弄花朵，制作干花，看起来惹眼美丽的平常景色在修院内，总蒙着一层罪恶和羞耻的阴影。虔诚的信徒们由此不爱快斗，这正中主教下怀，他养一朵极地的鲜花、拴住脚的金丝雀是观赏用，不能给他添麻烦。18岁以前，还未过经历足够发愿年头的信女有还俗的机会，但他丝毫不为此担心，因为快斗无处可去。

无处可去，无家可归，一张白纸似的漂亮小孩子，再加上完美的畸形，他欢喜极了，甚至都不会惧怕事情败露，那时候他会把快斗当做待宰的羊羔，剥光了展示出来，人们就会把女巫送上绞架，而他是可怜的被诱惑的神职人员。但要找第二个这样的漂亮小孩可不容易，他还是舍不得这么威胁快斗的，不是满含柔情的珍惜，是物尽其用的爱惜。修院生活清苦而繁忙，他老了，恨不得能活着的每一天都被因放大无数倍而扭曲的快乐填满，因此不会让快斗踏出修院一步。

快斗对此无所觉，主教对他的所作所为让他无法虔诚，这种不安和怀疑是本能反应，因为他只有虔诚一条路可走，盲目相信神能祛除一切痛苦，不如说是将痛苦感知为幸福。他还很年轻，年轻的让感知痛苦的神经无法麻木蛰伏，何况现在有一个外面来的人，透过他，能感受到不属于修院的，自由的风。

白马是聪明的好人，他又送给主教比金烛台和银餐具更美丽贵重的东西，以便能更自由地留在修院内。他不着痕迹地挡在主教和快斗的视线之间，宽阔的背把那道烧向修女的淫猥视线挡住，主教把口里的那颗金牙咬得嘎吱作响，他的干枯的手指，凹陷的眼窝，额头的三道深纹，老而丑，僵而死，连让心脏跳动的都几乎不是血液而是稠稠的淤泥。快斗同他站在一起，像一朵合该背佩戴在白马胸前的蓝玫瑰，相配得刺眼。

快斗不懂得掩饰自己的快乐，和白马交谈时，眼睛闪闪发光，不是因为那是白马，而是因为白马是“外面”的人。一阵风掠过，黑色裙摆扬起，露出一截纸白的小腿。往常的主教最爱看的景色，今天在他眼里变得轻浮，他冷哼一声，拄着神杖将修女的美留给白马一人。他咬了咬牙，又心疼那颗才打上去的金子，快斗是天真的鸟儿，可以不懂事、不庄重，他拿了富家少爷的好处，就非得懂事才行。事实让他更愤怒了。

白马想带快斗离开。快斗在修院待了太久，赞美的话语反而让他不知所措，和外界隔开太久，他学会了读笼内的滞涩空气，刻板信徒大都不喜欢漂亮的人，白马却说得那样诚恳，末了竖起一根食指，轻轻挡在嘴唇前。这是一种暗语，他们共同的秘密。主教是条阴毒的蛇，白马带着金银去往主教的驻地，得体优雅，只说是捐赠，当然，有个微不足道的条件。

“她看起来才十六七岁，若没有见过外面的世界就在这里老去，岂不是很不公平。若看过了再选择回来，我也不会阻拦。”白马称快斗为“那个献花的小修女”，十分轻描淡写的样子。

主教同样轻描淡写地看了看桌前财物，庄重地起了身，神杖笃笃地凿着地面，力道深切，他有意走得缓慢为难，颤巍巍地将窗帘拉好，大门上锁，随后对白马招了招手，示意他附耳。

白马皱了皱眉，将满满的檀木盒子压入掌心，主教只得开口，眼珠四转，声音颤抖而沙哑，“那献花女——是个女巫哩。”

女巫二字是莫大的罪名，能把人压垮了碾碎了，白马低头，不希望有第二人听见。主教露出得胜的笑，继续往下说：“是我帮他净的身，那可真是丑陋可怖的身体......”他的二指平白捏了两捏，如此淫猥的姿态让白马直犯恶心，他说：“够了。”

主教貌似诚恳地说：“快斗其实是温和的孩子，我看着她长大，不愿称她为巫女，但若是您都被吸引，我便感到害怕。许多人说她像初生的犊羊般洁白，但是先生，羊角是恶魔的象征。如若您坚持，我只好请教会和法庭做出决断。”

这几乎是在宣判快斗死刑，白马无法冒险；主教则见好就收，不再言语。他奈何不了白马，却能牵制住个无依无靠的快斗——他养了这么多年的鸟儿，宁愿折了翅膀，或拿去杀剐了炖汤，也不会让人平白带走。

主教当着白马的面彰显了一次他客观公正的态度，苛刻地挑着快斗作为修女的错处，却并不惩罚他单独去向自己忏悔。出门传教的队伍已在外露宿三日有余，他并不费心，年轻时所学的神学和拉丁文，忘得只剩下了吃下禁果的夏娃的故事，精明都用在折磨自己的欲望上。他的欲望事到如今已经不能再是快斗以外的其他形状。他是将死的老人了，和年轻时相比坏得格外坦然些。快斗被送进了禁闭室，一个昏暗逼仄的小间，外面是干草垛，里面是发着霉味的半腐的木头，他知道小孩极其害怕这个地方，黑的幕布是死去的父亲的舞台拉开前的样子，整捆的草料是明火的前奏。父亲的死至今萦绕在快斗心头，他被迫跪在这个只有三条竖栏透风的地方，会感觉自己像提前被放入了棺材，抬进了坟地。

快斗跪的膝盖麻木疼痛，却始终不能睡着，一闭眼就是火光冲天的场面，主教已经很久没有这么对待过他，却使得这阴影越看越新，近的像在昨天。主教第一次拿着禁书，把手伸进整洁理好的诘襟，他拼命地逃，主教的眼神像狼看一只待宰的羊羔，踩住了他的身子，任他挣扎哭喊，因为力量悬殊而显出一种宽容的慈悲来，等到他喊不动，也哭不出的时候，慢慢地剥开他。主教是个讲究仪式感的人，沐浴、焚香，像领圣餐一样道道工序齐全，含着快斗柔软的乳尖含糊地念赞美诗，牙把雪白的胸乳咬得破皮红肿，快斗疼的直哭，把他抓出几道血痕。主教当然记着，心里盘算着，抓出几道痕迹，就关上他几天，分食我主的血肉，用奶和蜜来偿还，他颠三倒四地背着经文，啃着白嫩的皮肤，手往青涩的软肉深处探。快斗的反应比他想的可口百倍，好宽容、温柔的孩子，从痛中汲取养分，化成了甘霖。生涩又情动的反应让他红了眼睛，不知轻重地揉搓掐捏，把哭叫揉成了热烫的喘息。

他真想塞进那个汨汨流水，软热紧实的小洞，最终却只能压着修女柔韧的大腿挤着自己，这样也快乐：漂亮的、雪白的修女的皮肤上，看见的看不见的，能露的要藏住的，都被烙上红痕，看起来更美了。心满意足后他也不忘仪式，把肖想中的美神送去受难——想到这里，他古怪地笑了一下，什么亵渎神祗，那不过是个不听话的漂亮小孩，繁复的仪式是掩盖蛆虫蠕动的遮羞布罢了。只是主教确实没想到那禁闭室的效果如此好，彻亮的火和漆黑的夜在他身上压过一遭，快斗最开始哭着砸门，不顾身上的疼痛酸软，纤细的手腕和脖子好像下一秒就要断掉。主教只确认他还活着，他是很有耐心的人，三道痕迹，那就关三天，是光喝水也不会死的程度，他可以等。等到最后，他果然迎来焕然一新的快斗，乖巧，恐惧，一只主动敛起羽翼的观赏用小鸟。这时候他恢复成慈父的状态了，好像之前所做的一切真是为了惩罚乖孩子，而之后所做的一切则是理所应当。

他要让快斗再次想起那一天的恐怖，乖顺地一辈子也不离开他。白马无法阻止主教对修院人员进行处罚，虽然那是莫须有的罪名——事实上，无论是女巫还是恶魔，都是莫须有的罪名。白马不敢再草率行动，主教是对他示威，他还没来得及打点好所有事情，且毫不怀疑主教真会为了不让快斗离开而送他上绞架。他无法知晓快斗对禁闭室的恐惧，只能悄悄打开门送些热食进去，细细的被分割围困的光打在修女苍白的脸上，快斗的表情看起来麻木的不可思议，眼珠在黑暗中被放大，蓝得像玻璃珠子，一具只有漂亮可言的烤瓷娃娃。好容易就碎掉，白马恍惚地想，或许主教就是想看他碎掉。

禁闭日的第二天晚上白马又去找快斗，这是主教所睁一只眼闭一只眼的。他带了夹着甜奶油的面包，快斗很瘦，却在某些部位又影影绰绰的有些丰腴，门打开的时候快斗的眼睛里恐惧最多，剩下一点儿亮光，白马不知道那是什么，或许只是委屈的眼泪。总而言之，对于他的到来，快斗的脸上几乎没有欣喜。这让白马的心一阵刺痛，他前一天送来的东西原封不动地摆在那里，沉默又冷硬，和室内本就有的煤灰味道呛在一起，一泡污脏，快斗却像从灰尘里长出来的月亮，又白又干净。

在修院里少有甜食，但是白马觉得快斗该是喜欢的，他轻轻掰了一点送到快斗嘴边，这感觉很奇妙，感觉自己在喂食一只病恹恹的猫，又为这轻蔑的比喻羞愧。快斗把脸转向了他，眼睛好蓝好蓝，像一面镜子，空洞地映着眼前人事。白马的心揪紧到无以复加，快斗真的像只迷迷糊糊的猫，咬住了食物，缓慢地吞了下去。他的手松松地抓着白马的手腕，五指冰凉，“快斗...”白马小声地叫他的名字。

快斗突然衔住了他的手指，伸出粉红的舌头乖巧地摩挲着白马的指节，白马震惊地一时忘记抽回，一股难以言喻的酸涩漫上他的心脏，把他泡得柔软的无以复加。快斗握住他的手腕的样子好胆怯，可那舔舐的方式又如此熟练，让人心疼。

“快斗。”白马再次叫他的名字，这次快斗松开了他湿漉漉的手指，眨了眨眼睛。

“你喜欢吗?”快斗问。

白马不知该如何作答，不是不喜欢，不能回答不喜欢，而是因为喜欢你所以不喜欢这样；这太复杂了，他很难一下子讲得明白，舌头仿佛被塞进了喉咙里，他定定地看着快斗的眼睛，企图在那片水样的蓝色里找到一丝清明。快斗在难堪的沉默中几乎要哭出来，在白马震惊的眼神中，他伸手解开了自己的衣襟，白的指头抚过紧扣的黑的衣襟，布料滑落，露出圆月的肩膀，蜜的脖子，雪的乳。“你想要吗？”因为冷，快斗的声音都被覆了一层颤抖的颗粒，“……都给你，你都拿走。”

白马不知所措地看着快斗的身体，如此近，看得一清二楚，这哪里是丑陋和可怖的模样？是月亮剥开了壳，露出最白最软的芯。

“带我离开这里吧，白马。”快斗握着白马的手腕，越抓越紧，像海上飘摇的人抓住了唯一一根稻草。白马突然懂得了快斗的眼神，是天真的飞鸟，懵懂的羊羔，他连勾引都不会，无知无觉地把自己献出去，为可能唯一不会失去的希望。完全是一个孩子向大人求救的眼神，不含丝毫的色情意味。白马突然庆幸在这里的人是自己，或许快斗也该为此庆幸。

他温柔地说：“好。我带你离开。”伴随着话音一起落下的还有快斗的睫毛，他咬住了嘴唇闭起眼睛，像等待另一场酷刑的人。白马把衣裙重新拉上快斗的肩头，动作很快，随后宽厚的手掌轻轻把褶皱抹平，快斗睁开眼睛，疑惑又紧张。“我...”他张了张口，白马轻轻地竖起一根食指放在他的嘴唇上，“我喜欢，快斗。但你如果不喜欢，就没有意义。”

快斗愣愣的，幅度很小的点了头，同时感到感激和安心，他对好坏的感觉很敏锐：眼前的这个人不会伤害他。白马在他的额头上印了一吻，很轻很浅的，干燥温暖的，他以前不知道吻是这样的。“我会带你离开。”白马再次郑重地承诺。

他的想法突然变得很简单，起码不能让快斗和那位死去的嬷嬷一样，在修院的灰墙里度过一生。他迟早会长大，主教会提前死去，那时候快斗又要辗转落到谁的手里？不让鸟儿在外面的世界飞一飞太可惜了，仅此而已。

汛期过后，修道院外的环河涨了许多，落花浮在水面上，轻轻一拨复又还原，镜花水月四字也许就是如此，他知道快斗的长相是东方式的素净。他想起他对快斗知之甚少，但这也没关系，快斗看对外面的世界也像怯怯的小羊，白马是他和外界的一切联系，做他温柔的牧人。他的仆人会牵来小舟，沿河流漂至港口，登船离去，谁也不会找到他们。他懒得再在主教身上花心思，帽子，洋伞，或许让快斗自己来挑更合适，因为也许他不再想穿裙子。还有一包毒芹汁，他需要再拜访一次老丑的主教，为多年的作恶赎罪。白马在胸口画了个十字。

计划进行得相当顺利，当这个念头浮现的时候，白马发现他不可思议地轻车熟路，像个早有预谋的惯犯，快斗也许确实是纯白的恶魔，他的翅膀被缚着，铁链延伸的很长很长，长到让人忘记他是有根的风筝，如今命运把另一端的纺线带来他面前，从此白马挪动脚步，总会牵扯到黑羽。他们是天生一对的共犯和同谋，一起走过长长的夜，直到太阳的光把这一夜掀过去，从此没有人能再懂得这场逃亡是如何发生的。

主教只和白马一人接洽，贴身的使女也不信任，更有大批信徒出门传教，只留下少数维持修院运转的老人，他们不知道新来的神父并非表面上看起来那般虔诚，也许会有少数人把失踪的修女和私奔联想到一起，但白马的名字不会出现在任何一本记录簿上。追踪到这里就该结束了，在船上，快斗将有新的身份，他的亲人，朋友，或是爱人，没有人会对白马少爷的伴侣刨根问底。

快斗短暂地睡着了一会儿，紧绷的神经慢慢松弛下来，白马将自己贴身的怀表送给了他，暗黄鎏金的圆，石英的指针滴滴答答的走，一圈又一圈，像那天晚上的细雨沙沙一样，让人安心，很容易甜睡过去。他久违地梦到了死去的父亲，对着他微笑，胡子微微颤抖，又像一个愧疚的哭脸，他跑过去，父亲揉了揉他一头细软的卷发，牵着他向前，把他的手放到另一个人的手心里。这时候外面一串钥匙哗啦抖动的声音，本该是禁闭结束的时间，他却异常镇定地起身，门开了，白马背着月光，露出一个羞涩的笑，他的面容和梦中的人重合在一起。

快斗放心地把手交了出去。

涨水的河在夜晚的微风下似有弹性，风和水流仿佛知道二人的心事，平稳地托着小舟向前，要把他们带到彼岸。这场奔命被月亮的光柔和成浪漫的出行，被雨水打落的花瓣粘在水面上，像一条长长的花路，尖尖的船头搅碎了河心颤抖的月光，好像他们将要停泊的地方是天上的月亮。快斗的眼睛里映出夜景，不再像一面无机质的镜子，白皙的脸庞上跳跃着细腻的光彩。白马拉起他的手，落下一个代表忠诚的吻。他想，还有更多的东西想让快斗看到，譬如他的书房里的，从非洲的河流里捡起的纹理漂亮的石头，巨大的、用柔和的光线照亮的梵高的画作，而不再是耶稣的受难像，还有自己的家人的彩粉画像，他继承了母亲的金发，赤瞳，有着完美曲线的前额。快斗应该会喜欢他和他周围的一切。

而摆脱了修女身份的快斗也正如他所想的，把这个吻用唇留了下来，这将不会是快斗最后一次大胆而勇敢的示爱，因为自由的人永远会自由地拥抱彼此。无论何时何地。

——————————————————————————————————————————————

那时无人在我身旁  
像打开一扇窗  
我敞开了心怀  
空荡荡的心  
是你带来光  
像一盏街灯  
你就在路旁  
离别时分  
去异国他乡吧  
现在就去吧  
我和你同舟共济  
去那已知的  
未知的远洋  
像月亮与我一起  
像太阳与我一起  
我和你同舟共济  
——《Time To Say Goodbye》


	5. Chapter 5

这是既没有弥撒也没有祭祀的晚上，往常用彩窗和丝绸装饰的大教堂的黑影显得有些狰狞，小舟的尖角上擎着一盏煤油灯，照亮了黑黢黢的夜色，水面上浮起一小块摇曳的闪光。除了这被困在灯盏中的一点光，就只有月亮照亮他们前行了。周围偶尔会传来有节奏的哒哒声，是远方马车跑过，随后又寂静下来，只有波浪温柔冲刷船身和树叶细微的沙沙声能被听见，风是缓和的，推着他们往自由的港湾去。

快斗望着船外，头巾掉了下来，露出细软的蜷曲黑发，夜还是黑的，他望不见许多东西，但仅仅是呼吸着不同于修院的，带着凉意的自由空气，就像一只不安分的小鸟那样转头。白马看着他，仍旧用专注的眼神，月亮把这个眼神模糊了柔和了，蒙上白色的细砂，快斗不再慌张和羞怯，坦然地接受他的注视，直到白马把他的手牵起，落下一吻。白马吻的克制，点到为止，随后抬起头来微微地笑了一下。快斗想起他什么都未向白马表示过，他一直是懂得感激和羞耻的，有自尊的孩子，长久以来的伤害和耻辱并不能抹去这些。“谢谢您。”他向白马道谢，语气十二分的郑重，他想起小时候父亲教给他的礼仪，犹犹豫豫地凑过去，在白马的脸颊上吻了一下。同样很轻，浅尝辄止。呼吸近在咫尺，他不太敢看白马的眼睛——面前的人也会喜欢这个吗？

而白马则是将他拉得更近了，跌进一个更为宽阔的怀抱里时，他才发现自己的体温偏低了。白马将他安置在腿上，手在脸上抚过，温柔的夜风都斜不进两人之间。在一个正式的、温柔的吻落下之前，人人都会无师自通地闭眼。快斗像很放心地交出自己的手心那样，把唇舌也交给了白马，他是怕冷的，但被白马咬着就像口中被渡来一团不烫人的火苗，仅仅感到温暖。快斗比他想的要娴熟，或许曾经受到的对待比他想的还过分，白马心里涌上一层蒙着阴影的怜惜。快斗的舌尖灵巧，缠着他往深处勾，白马听见细小的换气声，像幼猫呜咽。他提前睁了眼，快斗的脸上染了一层湿湿的潮红，他用手探了探，指尖的一点热意让白马担心，不知是不是生病了。

白马并不想如此急切，快斗选择了他，那以后也只能是他，他的占有欲更不为人知，但盘根错节，深深扎进心底，难以撼动。他无法不对快斗产生欲望，甚至想把这些虬结的欲念实体化，缠住这具白皙柔软的身体，填满每一处孔洞，一种温柔又缱绻的囚禁。他松开了快斗，快斗的眼里有些泪，贪恋温暖的小动物般继续往他怀里钻，胳膊圈紧了白马，很久都没有松开。白马这才明白过来，这是快斗朝他表示感激的方式，很单纯的交付。

他重新亲了亲快斗的唇，但怕人真的着凉，就只解开了前襟的扣子，露出白皙的胸脯。几乎的平坦的，淡粉色的小巧尖尖缀在上面，但覆上去确实能感受到一层薄薄软软的肉，白马轻轻地握了一握，那仅有一点的丰腴乳肉就颤颤的泛粉。他又低下头去，吻小巧的下巴，细白的脖颈，漂亮的锁骨，一点点往下，吻的很细致认真，没有留下痕迹。快斗发出含混的轻哼，细碎动人，白马也没能忍住想挤出更多，舌尖在胸乳上重重舔过，把快斗逼得惊叫出声。快斗柔韧的双腿被白马的膝盖顶开了，有点坏心眼的姿势，吻一下就轻轻顶一顶，把还未完全从修女角色中抽身的快斗顶得羞耻极了。但好在不难堪，他很信任白马。

裙子被掀了上去，柔柔地堆叠在腰腹之间，以前只会在风吹起时才会露出的纸白的小腿此刻尽数暴露在月光下。白马是个温柔的人，绝不向他索取什么，不会咬疼他，也不会急色地逼出他绝望的高潮，只是用温暖的手包裹着阴户轻轻挤压，但仅仅是这样快斗也很快就湿透了，这样细致的抚慰更能让人敏感地体味到快乐，更何况快斗本来就是柔软又温和的人，轻而易举地就能从眼睛里，皮肤上和更加隐秘的深处被挤出清透的液体。这有些过了，快斗发出烫了一层热意的呻吟，缠绵柔软。白马轻轻地摩挲他，像牧人和自己的小动物亲热一般，随后往里探了一些，泡软了的厚实阴唇挤压着他的手指，他试着用手指进入那个情动的湿润小口。

很容易，容易的不可思议，快斗也为这样的容易羞耻的要哭出来，这样的想法让他变得敏感极了，越是不想，越是收缩得厉害，像在哀哀地挽留。“呜.....”他控制不住地吸吮着白马揉进来的中指，用手背掩住了嘴巴。白马低下头去吻他的手，楞是将白净的手背也灼成淡粉色，然后是亲亲他的耳垂，用牙齿厮磨，湿热的气流钻进耳道，很痒，能逗人开心的那种痒。快斗不再捂着嘴巴，白马知道他的害怕和羞耻，不露声色地安慰他。白马用拇指揉搓那个小小的肉蒂，这里是快斗身体的小小开关，捏一捏就能涌起一次甜蜜的高潮。腿间熟悉的酸胀快感让他几乎放空了，汁水柔柔的泌出来，白马就着液体又伸进两根手指，他很有耐心，想给快斗一次新的、美好的体验，把他抚慰到柔软包容又湿润温暖，在摇曳的水月之间，这样他才会一辈子也忘不了，看到潮水和月光这样美丽的事物，白马总会想到快斗。现在他希望快斗看到这些，能忘掉过去种种，只记得极尽柔软的徜徉。

快斗是个随遇而安的乐观性子，生气、烦恼、悲伤和痛苦都不能在他身上久留，反应快乐的神经反而更敏感一些，白马捏的他舒服至极，他几乎是没有抵抗地打开了双腿，穴口也又湿又黏地张开了。白马见他真的已经足够情动，才把指缝间都糊着粘稠水丝的手指抽出来，换上自己的性器，扶着柱身，用龟头在烂熟嫣红的缝隙之间磨蹭，快斗很诚实，轻轻地夹舔着他，一副渴求又羞怯的模样。“你喜欢吗？”白马这么问，他真的是个很英俊的男人，眼窝很深，颧骨也高，轮廓是丰神俊朗的，但细微处又混了东方风格的雕刻技术，浑然天成的，不刺眼的好看。快斗凉凉的手指抚上白马的脸，有些晕乎乎的，但还是很坚定地点了头。修院的生活只教他大爱，去爱虚无的神祗，天使的光环，等等，但是现在白马在他面前，让他可以有实感、有温度地去爱——是的，他突然意识到这和感激、报答无关，他会这么选择，是因为——“我想，我爱您。白马先生。”他喃喃道。

白马顿了一下，温柔地进入了他。还是有些疼的，快斗不知道自己该不该表现出来，但身体自顾自地绷紧了，不知所措地抱紧了白马探，看不见的地方，有血丝顺着交合处流下来。“别忍...”白马柔声安慰他，这话出口的同时快斗就放心地喊出一声难捱的哭叫，因为白马又往里顶了顶，这阵痛苦过后他渐渐平静下来，一种充实的、饱满的感觉填在腹部，温热坚硬，适应之后就没有那么难受了，快斗只觉得腰眼有些发酸，白马很快就察觉他的适应，但仍旧用唇舌和手指刺激着他的敏感带，吸吮雏鸽一样的胸乳，掐弄充血肿胀的阴蒂，温柔又珍重的，直到感到快斗的性欲被重新唤起时才开始动作。同样是温和的，但终归和手指不一样，白马把他整个人塞满了，每抽插一次都能把穴内的敏感点照顾到，快斗呜呜咽咽的，不自觉地沁出泪水来，但下面的水声更大，听得他整个人烧起来，这才想起来自己在和白马野合。

但还是好舒服，他向来不知道怎么抵抗这种感觉，偷偷睁开眼睛，只见白马低着头，鼻尖有忍耐的汗珠，突然又放松下去，觉得交给他就好了。紧绷的身体逐渐软下去，他重新变成了柔嫩的杨柳，温软的羔羊，白马抚摸着他，让他又化成一滩水，连抽气的鼻音都是享受的。陌生的快感一波接着一波，快斗感到自己像成了一个只会出水的湿软红眼，随着男人的搅动抽插泛出一圈又一圈的涟漪，以自己酸软的小腹为中心，让他止不住地痉挛颤抖。白马温柔地舔吻他，快斗这时候已经完全不冷了，脸颊和腿根都红着，眼睛水汪汪的亮着，没什么焦距，单单的映着月亮，白马惩罚性地拍了拍那两瓣熟烫的臀，快斗立刻委屈地哭噎两声。这具身体虽没有被主教真的进入过，但也早被调教了个透彻，轻易就能显出媚态，疼痛也会让他欢愉，快斗害怕这样的自己，却被密集的快感一次又一次拖入情欲的漩涡。白马把他的每一处都照顾到了，最敏感的阴蒂，柔软的花唇，高热又湿润的内部，甚至长久以来被忽视的秀气阴茎都被好好把玩了一番，射出精水。他泛滥得要把自己淹没，这种失控感让他怕的要命，甚至想到了一些不好的回忆，便真的哭着喊不要了，我不要了。

白马最终还是心软，不想太欺负他了，他已经尝过了蜜的甜润，今晚非常满足，便舔去了快斗脸上的泪水，但高潮还是汹涌地来临了，快斗哭叫着，里面压榨一般收缩，喷出好大一股温暖的阴精，楞是把精液都留在了里面。他像是从水里的捞出来的，汗、泪水和体液黏在身上，好容易回过神来，赌气一样把头埋在白马胸前不吭声，像个蜷着的小猫。白马无奈地吻吻他的额头，“我们到港口了。”他的裙子上有些湿痕，白马脱了自己的外套给他披上，快斗一下子快乐许多——他就是这样的，不记仇又乐观的小孩。他脸上还有些潮红，腿也不是很稳，白马牵着他，确实是个温柔的牧人的姿态。登甲板上岸的时候，快斗的脸腾的红了，有什么东西顺着腿根流了下来，白马并不在意，只把他圈紧了些，占有和保护的姿态明显到船上没有一个人不认为黑发黑裙的漂亮的人是白马少爷的爱侣。

海比河宽广的多得多，哗啦啦的海浪声拍打着岩石，远处一片翻涌的云海，点点光亮在其中升腾。天快要亮了，而他们共同的旅途，终于要启程。

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 没啥好说的，希望大家多留点有意义的评论，如果想骂我就算了，啥也别回你好我好大家好


End file.
